This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Various types of desks and other work surfaces (e.g., tables, shelves, workbenches, etc.) include, or are otherwise assembled with, a lift mechanism. The lift mechanism allows a user to adjust a position of the desk relative to at least one axis. For example, some desks include a lift mechanism that allows a user to adjust and select the position (e.g., height) of the desk relative to a y-axis. Other desks include a lift mechanism that allows a user to adjust and select the position (e.g., height and depth) of the desk relative to a y-axis and an x-axis. Desks may also include lock mechanisms that allow the user to lock the desk in the selected position relative to the axes.
While known desks and work surfaces, including lift and lock mechanisms, have proven useful for their intended purposes, a need for continuous improvement in the pertinent art remains.